New Year Wishes
by InuYashaFanatic1
Summary: On the night of a New Moon, InuYasha and Kagome fall asleep. Only to awaken to Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru asks Kagome to help him with a problem. Will Kagome keep it a secret? And does this problem have anything to deal with the New Year?
1. Mixed emotions on the New Moon

A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first FanFic, and I'm trying my best on it. I do not own InuYasha but I do own the movies! Heh. So please Review and tell me what ya think about it! Bye!

* * *

Chapter 1- Mixed emotions on the New moon

Kagome sighed as she looked at the math problem that stared right back at her, she had been racking her brain non stop for 2 hours straight. 'I need to study a little more…go home….take some tests….' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted however by an angry Sango and a scared Miroku.

"You PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

"But Lady Sango, it's my hand….It's ermm…It's possessed by a demon," Miroku stated lamely.

Sango smirked, "Oh really?" she asked as she put her hand on the hilt of her kantana, "I'll cut it off for you then," Sango began to chase Miroku around the hut.

Miroku ran around screaming as if he were a young school girl, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Miroku's screaming and Sango's yelling weren't helping Kagome with her studying however, so she put her math book down and walked out of the hut that Miroku got them to stay in for free by one of his 'exorcism' excuses.

Kagome walked out towards InuYasha's forest just so she could have some time to think. InuYasha was sitting in the God tree, one hand clutched his Tetsiguia and one of his feet hung lose off the tree branch on which he was sitting on. InuYasha picked up an all to familiar scent, 'Kagome's coming…Tonight…Of all the night's to be a new moon…' InuYasha thought and then sighed as he watched the sun go down and just as suddenly his silver hair turned black, his once amber orbs were now gray, his claws were replaced with normal fingernails, his fangs were now mere human teeth and the last thing to vanish was his adorable dog ears which were now normal human ears.

Kagome walked up to the tree and looked up at InuYasha, "Oh..Hi, I forgot it was the new moon…" Kagome said as she sat at the base of the tree.

InuYasha jumped down and sat next to her, he looked over at her, 'She's so beautiful…Wait! How the hell did that thought get there! Stupid human emotions…' InuYasha thought, "Uh…Hi.." InuYasha said with an uneasy smile.

Kagome looked over at him, 'What's he smiling about?' Kagome thought but replied, "So…What's up?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha reluctantly turned his gaze from Kagome to the ground, "Nothing really, there hasn't been a demon or any Shikon no Tama's for 3 day's now…" InuYasha sighed.

Kagome nodded, "Yea…But don't worry it will change just watch, tomorrow or sometime soon we'll have a busy day of demon killing and Shikon no Tama hunting," Kagome smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

InuYasha felt the small hand touch his shoulder which shot shivers up and down his spine. "Uh Kagome…I want to umm…" InuYasha stopped himself.

Kagome looked up at him, "You want to what?" Kagome asked as she withdrew her hand.

InuYasha shook his head, "Nothing, never mind," InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome shrugged, "Okay…whatever you say.." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome and watched her every move, as he sketched her face into his mind, which on any reason that he would turn full fledge demon, he couldn't, no wouldn't forget about her.

Back at the hut, Sango had calmed down and was sitting down in a corner of the hut peacefully, and Miroku was relived of this as he watched her from an opposite corner, 'That's the last time I'll do that…Well... For today anyways..' he thought and smirked.

Sango looked over at Miroku, "What are you thinking about monk?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed, "Nothing that is important, Lady Sango…Just uh…Merely thinking about where Kagome and InuYasha are at," Miroku replied.

Sango nodded, "Yea, maybe we should go look for them?" Sango suggested.

Miroku shook his head, "No InuYasha can take care of himself…Even if it is a new moon, it's just his human emotions and urges are the thing's that might get him in trouble with Lady Kagome," Miroku laughed a bit.

Sango glared at him, "Pervertive monk…" she grumbled.

* * *

A/N: Well, 1st chapter done. Hope you liked it! Please RR! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. Sesshomaru's Battle and InuYasha's Promi...

A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first FanFic, and I'm trying my best on it. I do not own InuYasha but I do own the movies! Heh. So please Review and tell me what ya think about it! Bye!

* * *

Chapter 2- Sesshomaru's battle and InuYasha's promise

Early morning came, Sesshomaru walked steadily into the forest that was of his brother's, he looked back to see the energetic Rin and his servant Jaken complaining.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is hungry, can Rin have something to eat?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as she ran up to his side.

Jaken ran up to them, "Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with idiotic questions," Jaken said.

"Silence," Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed the Tolkijin.

Rin covered her mouth with her hand and Jaken went quiet immediately.

"Stay here, Jaken watch over Rin, or it'll be your head," Sesshomaru warned as he leapt off into the forest.

InuYasha and Kagome had just awoken from a peaceful sleep, InuYasha was back in his hanyou form.

Kagome looked at InuYasha as he stood up and sniffed in the air, "Sesshomaru…" he growled as he cracked his knuckles, stretching out his claws.

"What's Sesshomaru doing here, he never comes down from the West," Kagome said as she stood up.

InuYasha looked around rapidly, "I don't know…" InuYasha said then stopped and growled as he spotted a dark shadow like figure come out of the bushes, "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" InuYasha yelled as he put his hand on the hilt of his Tetsiguia.

Sesshomaru simply smirked, "As if I came here to chat with my idiotic half-breed brother, well then you are sadly mistaken, I came to talk to your wench," Sesshomaru said finally.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, "Me? Wha-What do you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked with a stutter.

"You'll have to come with me, I will not discuss such matter's in this forest...Or infront of him," Sesshomaru said and stared coldly at InuYasha.

InuYasha growled again, "Kagome, go home, go home now, I promise once I get rid of him I'll come back for you," InuYasha said softly to Kagome.

Kagome didn't want to go but she nodded and made a mad dash for the well.

Sesshomaru looked after Kagome's disappearing figure.

InuYasha ran after Sesshomaru, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled as he made an attempt to slash Sesshomaru, but alas Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack with his demonic speed and charged up his Whip of Light and whipped it at InuYasha, InuYasha blocked it with the help of his Tetsiguia.

Sesshomaru sent a blast of energy from Tolkijin and hit InuYasha dead on.

"AHH!" InuYasha yelled in pain as he was thrown back into a tree.

Sesshomaru tied the Tolkijin back to his waist and ran after Kagome.

Meanwhile Kagome came to the clearing where the Bone Eaters Well was the only thing in site. She ran up to it and let out a sigh of relief that she made it this far, '_I hope InuYasha is alright…' _she thought as she swung on leg over the well's side.

InuYasha struggled to get up, _'I have to keep Sesshomaru away from Kagome…' _he thought as he used the blade of his sword to help him keep his balance as he walked off to find Kagome.

Sesshomaru ran faster as he came to the Well and spotted Kagome getting ready to jump in, with his demonic speed he ran behind her and grabbed her wrist before she could jump in.

"I said I needed to talk to you," Sesshomaru said as he pulled her out of the Well.

Kagome sighed, "What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, '_I might as well go along with it, who knows what will happen to me if I don't corporate…' _she thought.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I need the help of your Miko power's to break through a barrier that block's me from getting anywhere to my castle ground's, I need you to use your sacred arrow to pierce the barrier so it will grow weak and I can finish it off myself," Sesshomaru said softly.

"If I help, will you leave InuYasha and his Tetsiguia alone?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arm's.

Sesshomaru laughed a bit, but then covered it up by his cold unemotion filled stare, "I'll back off for a month, that should give him enough time to get as far away from me as possible," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome sighed, "Okay, you have a deal, when do you need me?" Kagome asked.

"Next month at the latest, I expect you to come alone, down to the west, you should know where that's at, I don't think even you are that thick headed," Sesshomaru said and began to walk off, "And don't you dare tell InuYasha about this!" he warned as he disappeared into the forest.

InuYasha finally made it out to the Well and spotted Kagome, '_Sesshomaru...His scent is all around here. And what is Kagome doing here! I told her to go back to her time!' _InuYasha thought as he limped over to her, "What are you still doing here! I told you to go home! And why is Sesshomaru's scent all around here? Did you see him!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome glared at him, "I just got here, I'm human it takes awhile for me to walk and run and no I didn't see him so I have no idea why his scent is all over this place!" Kagome yelled back, '_I can't believe myself. I'm lying to InuYasha…' _she thought.

"Feh! Fine.." InuYasha grumbled, not quite satisfied with Kagome's answer.

"Come on let's take you to Kaede's she'll fix your wound's up," Kagome said as she helped InuYasha walk to Kaede's.

* * *

A/N: Well, 2nd chapter done. Hope you liked it! Please RR! Next chapter up soon! 


	3. Back at Home and The Plan

A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first FanFic, and I'm trying my best on it. I do not own InuYasha but I do own the movies! Heh. So please Review and tell me what ya think about it! Bye!

* * *

Chapter 3- Back at home and The plan

A week past and InuYasha was back to normal. All healed and ready to take on his half-brother again if given the chance.

InuYasha watched Kagome for the week and noticed she had been on edge about something. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked one night while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were at another village.

Kagome looked up from the ramen she was making, "Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you acting different? It's like your worried about something," InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed as she gave InuYasha a bowl of ramen and sat down with her own, "I am going back to my era, I have homework and tests that I need to catch up on, besides that I miss my friends and family, I can't stay away from them to long...Sometimes I'm just lost when I get back home, like I have no idea what has been going on," Kagome replied with a sigh as she calmly began to eat her ramen.

InuYasha grumbled before looking up at her, "Fine…Go back," InuYasha said.

Kagome was surprised, "Really?" she asked.

InuYasha just nodded silently as he set his bowl of ramen to the side.

Kagome smiled, "Great, I'll leave tonight then," Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to her book-bag and swung the straps over her small shoulders. "See you when I get back," Kagome smiled as she walked out of Kaede's hut and off to the Bone Eaters Well.

Kagome climbed out of the well, she looked around, back in her era. Kagome walked out of the shed that hid the well and walked into her house.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her dishes and saw her daughter, "Kagome!" she smiled as she set her dishes down and walked over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Hi mom…" Kagome said with a half smile.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled back from the hug to look at her daughter, she then noticed how tired Kagome looked, "Goodness, Kagome go upstairs and get some sleep! I'll call you down when it's time for dinner," Mrs. Higurashi said as she scooted her daughter towards the stairs.

Kagome nodded silently as she trudged up the stairs and pushed back the door that lead to her bright pink room.

Kagome set her book-bag down and walked into her bathroom, she shut the door behind her and locked it as she turned the knob on the bathtub and plugged the bath up. She undressed and got into the hot water.

Kagome let out a relaxing sigh, '_This sure beats going to the hot springs…'_ Kagome thought as she poured some lavender scented shampoo into her palm and then set to work on working it into her hair.

Mrs. Higurashi was down stairs cooking dinner when she heard a light knock on the sliding door. She looked over and spotted the hanyou himself, InuYasha. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the sliding door and opened it, "Yes, InuYasha?" she asked calmly.

InuYasha looked around for a moment then back at her, "Why does Kagome come back here all the time? What's she always excited about when she leaves?" InuYasha asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "School," she said simply.

InuYasha nodded, "Well…There isn't much to do around my era so I was just wondering if-" he got cut off by Mrs. Higurashi.

"You should go to school with Kagome! I'm sure she would love that!" she smiled.

InuYasha was confused but then he totally forgot what he was talking about when Kagome came downstairs, she stopped on the last step and stared at InuYasha, "Don't tell me I have to go back already…" Kagome said.

InuYasha opened his mouth to talk but yet again Mrs. Higurashi cut him off, "Kagome! InuYasha said he will be going to school with you!" she said.

Kagome was to shocked to say anything. After a few moment's Kagome looked over at InuYasha and studied him for a minute, "Hmm…" she said.

"What!" InuYasha asked.

Kagome just grinned, "Were going to the mall," she said as she sat down at the dinner table and began to eat.

InuYasha just stood there thinking, '_Mall? What's a mall!' _InuYasha thought.

* * *

A/N: Well, 3rd chapter done. Hope you liked it! Please RR! Love the reviews so far! Hmm, something troubling me though, what kinda of pairing's should there be in this story. Ex: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag? I'm still debating...Well just send in your suggestions! Thanks! Next chapter up soon! 


	4. Shopping Day for a Grumpy Hanyou!

A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first FanFic, and I'm trying my best on it. I do not own InuYasha but I do own the movies! Heh. So please Review and tell me what ya think about it! Bye!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Shopping Day for a grumpy hanyou!**

Mrs. Higurashi handed over money to her daughter, "Make sure you buy good clothes for him now," she said.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she stuffed 100 dollarsin her pocket, "Oh InuYasha…" Kagome grinned.

InuYasha sighed as he put on the cap that Kagome had given him, "Gah! This damn thing is itchy!" InuYasha complained as he flipped the hat backwards, "Ahh, that's better," InuYasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a laughed and nodded, "Okay let's get going then," Kagome smiled as she dragged InuYasha out the door.

InuYasha looked up at the big building in front of him, "Ahem…This is the mall," Kagome said with a grin.

InuYasha nodded and followed after Kagome inside the mall, talking was heard throughout the entire building as well as various smells like pizza and pretzels. InuYasha made a face and covered his nose as he passed a perfume store. InuYasha stopped in front of Hot Topic, "This place looks cool…" he said.

Kagome nodded, "Yea, let's go in," Kagome said and walked in with InuYasha right on her heels.

InuYasha walked over to the pants with chains as Kagome walked over to the happy bunny shirts. After about 2 hours InuYasha walked up to Kagome with black bags with red writing on them that said Hot Topic on them.

"Let me see what you got!" Kagome said and dug through the bags, "Nice clothes InuYasha…You just need umm…boxers.." Kagome mumbled while a small blush crept onto her face.

"Kagome, what are boxers?" InuYasha asked.

"Well…They go under your pants…You wear them like pants but they just go under them," Kagome tried to explain.

InuYasha was still confused and went to ask a question but stopped when Kagome turned around and walked off to another part of the store.

In a short 10 seconds Kagome managed to quickly grab boxers pay for them and give the bag to InuYasha. "There…Uh that's all your going to need…" Kagome said.

InuYasha and Kagome then walked out of the store and passed the food court when suddenly a certain hanyou stopped and sniffed the air, "Food!" InuYasha grinned.

Kagome sighed, "Well…I guess we can stop and get something to eat.." Kagome said.

InuYasha then dragged-literally-Kagome to a soup place. "Do they have ramen?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

Kagome read the menu and nodded, "Yea…Chicken, Beef, or Shrimp?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, but there are so many...And they all smell good..." InuYasha stated and looked over at Kagome with puppy eyes.

Kagome sweatdropped, 'My, he truely is part dog...' she thought but nodded and looked to the cashier, "2 chicken flavored ramen, and 1 of every other flavor," Kagome said sweetly.

The cashier rang it up, "9.58," the cashier said.

Kagome paid for the food and in return got 4 steaming cups of ramen. InuYasha and Kagome walked over to a table and sat down. InuYasha immediately dug into his food while Kagome ate hers slowly. After both were done Kagome and InuYasha walked back to the shrine, by then it was sun-down.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the shrine and upstairs.

InuYasha looked around for a moment and followed.

"Well you can sleep on the floor whenever your tierd," Kagome yawned and trudged over to her dresser and got out Pajamas. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door to change.

InuYasha looked around the bright pink room. He sighed as he set his bags down in a corner of the room and sat down on the floor.

Kagome came back out in pink silk Pajama pants and shirt. She walked up to her bed and fell down in it and right away fell asleep.

InuYasha watched her for a good 15 mintues, just taking in her scent and the sound of her even breathing. He sighed and shook his head and turned out the light in the room. And fell asleep sitting up.

* * *

Well, 4th chapter done. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was in one of those writers block moments, and I couldn't think. Anywho, I still need to het in those votes on the coupling of this story. Inu/Kag, or Sess/Kag. RR, please! Bye! 


	5. A new student and a Lie revealed

A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first FanFic, and I'm trying my best on it. I do not own InuYasha but I do own the movies! Heh. So please Review and tell me what ya think about it! Bye!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- A new student and a Lie revealed**

"Class, please turn your attention to the front of the room, I have an important announcement…" The teacher said. Everyone went quiet and sat down in their seats.

Kagome looked up from her math book and towards the teacher.

"We have a new student joining our class for the rest of the year, please make him feel comfortable…" The teacher said. Suddenly all the girls went on talking, '_Oh I hope he's cute.._' was what Kagome heard mostly. Then the room fell silent again as the door opened.

InuYasha walked in, wearing the black school uniform and a black cap that was on backwards that he had gotten permission to wear. The girls then went on chatting, InuYasha's ears twitched from underneath the hat. '_Stupid girls_…' he thought as he walked up to the teacher.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said.

InuYasha turned and looked at everyone, he spotted Kagome and smiled inwardly. "I'm InuYasha…I uh..Just moved here…" InuYasha said.

The teacher nodded, "Well, InuYasha. Welcome to Geometry, please take a seat behind Kagome, Kagome raise your hand please," the teacher said.

Kagome nodded and raised her hand.

InuYasha nodded and walked down the isle and sat in the seat behind her.

The class went along, the teacher passed out a test to everyone including InuYasha since he wanted to test InuYasha's knowledge.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the problem. ax3+bx2+cx+d0. Kagome scratched at the back of her head before writing down a2 b1 c8 d-2 x-0. Kagome shrugged and moved onto the next problem.

InuYasha looked at his math problem. t2+9t+50. '_What the hell is this!_' InuYasha thought before scribbling down the answer t4. He sighed and moved on to other problems.

The bell then rang and everyone threw their tests to the teacher as they ran out the door.

Kagome grabbed her book-bag and handed her teacher her test.

"How do you think you did?" the teacher asked.

"Eh…I don't think I did well at all…" Kagome said with a sad sigh.

The teacher nodded and patted Kagome on the back.

Kagome walked out the class room door and waited for InuYasha.

After a few moments InuYasha came out, "I didn't understand one thing on that piece of paper…To many numbers and letters…" InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed and nodded as she walked off to her locker with InuYasha following. Just then Kagome's three friends came up, "Hi Kagome!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi said in unison then looked over at InuYasha, "Oh…Hi…" Eri blushed.

InuYasha looked at her, "Feh!" was his reply.

Eri giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and fiddled with her combination lock on her locker.

"So, who's this?" Ayumi asked and looked at InuYasha.

"Oh this is the new kid, InuYasha," Kagome said.

"What's he doing hanging around you, are you showing him around or something?" Yuka asked.

"Uh…Yea…Kind of," Kagome said as she pulled out the books she'll need for homework.

"Oh, well guess who as been looking everywhere for you," Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri said in unison yet again.

"I don't know…Who?" Kagome asked as she shut her locker.

"Me," came a male voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw Hojo.

"Hi Kagome," Hojo smiled.

"Oh…Hi Hojo," Kagome said.

InuYasha fought back a growl as he watched Hojo.

Hojo continued to smile, "So Kagome, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" he asked.

"Umm, I can't I'm busy," Kagome glanced at InuYasha who was cracking his knuckles.

Hojo sighed, "How about tomorrow?" he asked again.

"I'm still busy…" Kagome said.

"Well how about-" Hojo stopped as InuYasha interrupted, "She said she is busy, leave her alone and back off!" InuYasha yelled.

Hojo took a step back, "All right…I'll see you later Kagome!" Hojo said and walked off.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka backed away, "Yea…Well we have to go, talk to you later Kagome!" the three girls waved and walked down the hallway.

"Thanks…" Kagome sighed.

InuYasha nodded, "It's no problem…" he said.

The rest of the day went along, boring and confusing as ever for Kagome and InuYasha. School ended and InuYasha and Kagome were walking down the side walk towards the Higurashi shrine.

"InuYasha…I have something to tell you…" Kagome said and gulped.

InuYasha looked over at her and could hear her heart beat increase. "Yea, what?" InuYasha asked.

"I-I've been lying to you," Kagome said.

InuYasha went wide eyed, "About what!" InuYasha asked and went to a complete stop.

Kagome stopped and looked at InuYasha, "Well…After the New Years Festival I have to go back to your era," Kagome said.

"Yeah I know, to collect Shikon no Jewel Shards," InuYasha said.

"No…I am going back to help Sesshomaru…" Kagome said and looked down at the ground.

"WHAT!" InuYasha growled and his eyes flashed a red then went back to amber.

"He said that he needed the help of my miko powers to break down a barrier that has him locked out of his castle, and in return for my help he says he won't come after Tetsiguia for awhile," Kagome said.

InuYasha stopped growling and nodded, "Fine…" he said and made his way back to the shrine with Kagome following behind him. InuYasha and Kagome walked up the stairs to her room and began to work on their homework before both passed out for the night.

Era Change

Sesshomaru growled as he sat in a tree and looked out at his castle, _'I can't help but wonder how my brother will react when he finds out his miko means more to me then just to help break down the barrier...'_ he looked down at Rin, who was sleeping under the tree with Jaken watching over her.

Jaken looked up at his master, "M'Lord?" he questioned as he spotted his master staring down at him and the human girl that had become attached to the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Shut up, fool!" Sesshomaru hissed, "Rin is sleeping," he said then sighed, "I need you to go out and search the lands, and tell me of InuYasha's where about's. Also that of that human Miko he drags around with him."

Jaken nodded slowly, "Yes M'Lord, anything else?" the toad imp asked.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then nodded, "Make sure you find that Miko, and bring her to me as soon as you find her, do not, let that half-breed stop you!" Sesshomaru growled slightly, which was unusal considering he never showed feelng or emotion.

Jaken nodded quickly and bowed to the dirt ground, "Yes M'Lord, I shall not let you down," he said as he scurried off into the forest to find InuYasha and Kagome. What he didn't know was that he would not be able to find them, as he hopped.

* * *

A/N: Well, 5th chapter done. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was in one of those writers block moments, and I couldn't think. So, to repay you, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Anywho,I got a vote for Inu/Kag from DogDemon-4-Life.It was very convincing, hmmm. Yes...It may work...Begins to type madly Hehe...RR, please! Bye! 


	6. A Death, and a Surprise school project

A/N: Hello to all my readers! This is my first FanFic, and I'm trying my best on it. I do not own InuYasha but I do own the movies! Heh. So please Review and tell me what ya think about it! Bye!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- A Death, and a Surprise school project**

!Fuedal Era!

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she watched in horror as a dragon demon blew fire at the monk.

Miroku quickly dodged the attack with a little help from the two tail cat demon, Kirara. Kirara swooped down to where the dragon demon was and clawed at it. The dragon rammed it's horn into the cat demon's stomach.

Miroku was stunned as he fell off the demon and to the ground. He looked up and scurried to his feet as the cat demon fell to the ground.

"Kirara! No!" Sango cried as she witnessed this act. She quickly wipped her tears away and picked up the Hiraktosu, she swung it at the dragon demon and cut off one of it's arms. There was a loud roar followed by what it appered to be raining blood. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all attacked the demon at once, and the demon was quickly destroyed. Sango ran over to Kirara and fell to her knees. "Kirara...I'm so sorry..." she whispered as she cried silently.

Miroku walked up behind Sango and said a pray for the cat demon.

Shippo jumped off of Mirou's shoulder and hopped down to where Kirara was laying, he look at the demon then at Sango, "She's not dead...Is she?" the little fox demon asked.

Sango stood up and turned away from the fox demon as she walked away from her dead cat demon.

Shippo began to cry loudly as he stumbled over to Miroku and held onto his leg, "Poor...Kirara...I'll...Miss...Her..." Shippo managed to get out between sobs.

Miroku said another prayer so that Kirara's soul shall rest in peace and find happiness in her after life. He picked Shippo up and walked over to Sango who stood in the middle of a pathway weeping. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Sango? It's okay, we'll all miss her, and I think she lived her life to the fullest...There's no doubt that she was happy at doing what she does best before she died..." Miroku said softly.

Sango nodded and turned around and hugged Miroku as she went on crying again.

Shippo sniffled and tried to act tough for Sango, but thus far, doing a horrible job at it.

Miroku sighed, "We should take Kirara's corpse to Keade's, so as to have a proper funeral for her," Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded, "That would be best..." She said as she let go of Miroku and walked back over to Kirara.With the help of everyone, they managed to pick up the corpse of the fully transformed, yet dead, Kirara, and began to carry it back to Kaede's village to be buried.

!Modern Era!

'_Stupid alarm clock_…' Kagome thought as her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open.

InuYasha was already awake, downstairs eating breakfast.

Kagome walked off into the bathroom and changed into her school uniform and brushed her hair and teeth.

"Come on Kagome! Your going to be late!" InuYasha called from downstairs.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed sadly as she opened the bathroom door and ran down stairs and grabbed her book-bag and ran out the shrine door.

InuYasha finished eating and ran after her.

Kagome sighed again as she looked down at the sidewalk.

InuYasha caught up and walked beside her, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No…Nothing," she shrugged and walked into the school. She went straight to her health class and took a seat.

InuYasha followed and sat beside her.

The female teacher walked in just as the bell rang. "Good morning class, well, new's get's around fast around school, so we will be working on a surprise project for the next 2 weeks!" she smiled.

Kagome and the rest of the class complained.

"Now, now. Settle down. Here are some permission forms, we will be going on a field trip to Florida. When we get there I will tell you about the project and your partners, please bring the permission forms back in before the end of the week with the money needed to go, we will be leaving by plane this Saturday," the teacher said and passed out the permission forms.

"500 dollars!" The class yelled. The teacher nodded, "Yes, it is a lot but that pays for air fair, hotel, and food." The teacher said and just as she finished the bell rang, "Please try to have them back by tomorrow, but no later then Thursday!" The teacher called as everyone left the class room.

Kagome read the form as she walked down the hallway to her next class.

"Florida? Is it nice there?" InuYasha asked from behind her as he tried to read the form.

Kagome nodded, "Yea, it has beaches and palm trees and the best shopping places and clubs," Kagome said as she walked into her US History class.

InuYasha tried to imagine it, he smiled. "It sounds cool, but where are we going to get all the money to go?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sat down at her desk and InuYasha sat in front of her, "Well, I think mom owes me…I'll work it out," Kagome said and went quiet as class began. 4 more class periods went by and school was finally over for the day. Kagome and InuYasha walked into the Higurashi Shrine and spotted Mrs. Higurashi making dinner.

Kagome set her book-bag down and walked over to her mother with her permission form, "Uh…Hi mom, can I talk to you please?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and walked to the kitchen table and sat down, "What is it Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome sat down at the table while InuYasha sat next to Kagome and took off the annoying cap.

"Well…There is a field trip to Florida, but it's also a project, the only problem is…It cost's 500 dollars to go, and I was just wondering if you could pay for me and InuYasha to go?" Kagome asked and put her head down already knowing the answer.

"Sure," Mrs. Higurashi said simply, "I'm going out to pick up some food anyways, I'll stop by the bank and get some money to," Mrs. Higurashi stood back up and went back to her food, she turned the stove off grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door.

Kagome lifted her head up in utter confusion, "Well…That went well…" Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded.

Later on that night after dinner Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kagome called.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in and smiled at the sight of Kagome and InuYasha doing homework. "I have your field trip money," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome smiled and stood up and hugged her mom, "Thanks!" she said as Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome her field trip money and InuYasha his field trip money.

"Well, night you guys," Mrs. Higurashi said and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Kagome yawned, "Well…I finished my homework, are you done yet?" she asked InuYasha.

InuYasha sighed, "Feh! It's all wrong anyways…" he grumbled as he laid down on the floor and went to sleep.

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she turned off the lamp light and fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Well, 6th chapter done.And I'm SOOOsorry about the Kirara thing! I know alot of people love her and I do as well! But honestly I had noother betterideas to start out a chapter other then that or to get the character's from the fuedal era in, so that's how I managed to do it. SORRY! AndI know, not the best of chapters, and I know I need more of thefuedal era to make it more interesting, and I'm trying, really I am. But school is getting in the way of that, math. Horried subject, really. Heh, so as always, R&R, please! Bye! 


End file.
